deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 40
20:01 <~abudhabi> GENTLEMEN. 20:01 -!- Nuramor is now known as Lucas 20:02 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:05 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-gsbboq.range86-140.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:05 -!- mode/#Traveller Liam Liam by ChanServ 20:07 -!- maz is now known as Luffy 20:07 <~abudhabi> Sweet, last week you were at Frenzie, having received a summons to one of a number of places. 20:07 -!- Liam is now known as Vittorio 20:09 * Arthur has been arranging a route with Vittorio to optimise for trade. 20:11 <~abudhabi> (Lunion, Mora, Rhylanor or Glisten). 20:11 <~abudhabi> (Visit all! :V) 20:12 <&Arthur> Ficant, Lanth, D'Ganzio, Rabwhar, Lunion is the fastest route. 20:14 <&Arthur> Eventually we will! I mean, we already did visit most of them? 20:14 <~abudhabi> You've definitely visited Glisten. 20:20 <&Vittorio> !3d6+2+1-3 : Purchase price for basic Manufactured goods 20:20 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Purchase price for basic Manufactured goods": (4+1+4)+2+1-3. Total: 9. 20:20 * Vittorio will not buy that thank you 20:20 <&Vittorio> !3d6+3 : Purchase price for Textiles 20:20 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Purchase price for Textiles": (3+5+2)+3. Total: 13. 20:22 <~abudhabi> (Don't bother finding merchants, so long as you're not going overboard.) 20:22 <~abudhabi> (Dammit, I can't seem to speak. 20:22 <~abudhabi> ) 20:23 <&Vittorio> ((do we still have the tanks for growing the nanobots fitted in the ship or are they stripped out now?)) 20:23 <~abudhabi> You gave 'em away, IIRC, but you can build new ones. 20:25 * Vittorio buys 15 tons of Textiles @ 85% value 20:27 * Vittorio sells 5 fuel processors at 25,000 each (50% base price) and then buys another 5 tons of textiles @ 85% 20:27 <&Vittorio> @ok, once this is loaded we're good to go@ 20:29 <&Arthur> @Good. Lucas, get us ready to fly.@ 20:30 < Lucas> @We're ready whenever.@ 20:32 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Crew is accounted for.@ 20:33 <&Vittorio> @Excellent, bridge ready to take us out to the limit@ 20:33 <&Arthur> @Take us out, Vittorio.@ 20:33 * Vittorio woosh 20:34 <~abudhabi> Well, roll 'em diversions. 20:35 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2 :Charging 20:35 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Charging": (3+6)+2+1+2. Total: 14. 20:36 <~abudhabi> !roll 8*0.7 20:36 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "8*0.7": 8*0.7. Total: 5.6. 20:39 <~abudhabi> Six weeks later, you wind up at Rabwhar. It's a unary system, has all types of planets, and the main world has an unfinished civil war still brewing in the background. 20:39 * Vittorio pays teh crew 20:39 <~abudhabi> Where are you arriving? 20:40 <~abudhabi> Main world (unrefined), gas giant (unrefined)? 20:40 <&Vittorio> ((main world, selling stuff)) 20:41 <&Vittorio> ((lucas gets 5000 cr pay, other crew 4000 pay)) 20:41 <~abudhabi> Very well. 20:41 <~abudhabi> There's a poor quality starport on the planet. 20:41 <&Arthur> Main world. We can land and refuel at the starport/scout base. 20:42 * Vittorio will land the ship 20:44 <~abudhabi> You land. Doing business or just refueling? 20:45 <&Vittorio> refueling 20:47 * Vittorio will purchase unrefined, then uless there is anything anyone needs to do planet side we leave? does the captain want to have shore leave for the crew? 20:47 <~abudhabi> Very well. As you do, you notice that many people here have cybernetics. Almost everyone. Everyone who doesn't has scars as if they had cybernetics removed using primitive surgery. 20:47 <&Arthur> The crew is not to leave the starport. The local laws are too hazardous... 20:50 <~abudhabi> You refuel. Do you have any processors remaining, or did you sell them all? 20:50 <&Vittorio> sold them all 20:51 <&Vittorio> apart from the one we had fitted to begin with 20:51 <~abudhabi> OK! How long does it take you to process all that fuel, then? 20:52 <&Arthur> I believe it's 6 days. 20:52 <&Vittorio> 6 days - 120 tons at 20t per day 20:52 <~abudhabi> Doing anything during those six? 20:52 <~abudhabi> Going to the far edge of the system, maybe? :V 20:52 <&Vittorio> ((anything interesting on scans?)) 20:52 <&Arthur> Getting bored, finding out more about all those people with cybernetics. 20:53 <~abudhabi> Scans? Well, they have an early industrial civilization here. They also have a fleet of six Serpent class SDBs keeping watch over their 300 million citizens. 20:53 <~abudhabi> According to starport personnel, this used to be one of the farther reaches of the N.E.C. 20:54 <~abudhabi> Then came the Imperium with the horribly painful cure to that and sprayed the whole planet. 20:54 <~abudhabi> Now everyone still looks like Borg, but at least they're not a hive mind. 20:55 <&Arthur> Hmm. I'll call that a minor side effect. 20:57 <&Arthur> What kind of cybernetics did they end up with? 20:58 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Mostly non-functional ones, now. The occasional people have all sorts of augments. Various mental and physical improvements, mostly, the most radical of which is perhaps the ability to survive (in hibernation) in vacuum, and stand up from death so long as not too much of the body has been destroyed. 20:59 <~abudhabi> (Occasional people have *working* augments, I mean.) 21:00 <&Arthur> Hmm. Interesting technology. This might be a boon to cybernetics research 21:02 <~abudhabi> Anyway. Your fuel is finally processed. 21:03 <&Arthur> Excellent. Time to go to Lunion! 21:03 <&Vittorio> ((and away we go!)) 21:03 <~abudhabi> Roll it, Mr Lucas! 21:04 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2 :Rolling 21:04 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Rolling": (6+4)+2+1+2. Total: 15. 21:06 <~abudhabi> One week later, you wind up in Lunion! You arrive accurately at the main world. This place has no gas giants anyway. Billions upon billions of people live here, on a planet equally dense in polluted air. 21:07 * Vittorio will land and then sell the textiles 21:07 <~abudhabi> Traffic control immediately directs you to one of the several excellent starports. 21:07 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: 10k for a landing berth. 5k for highport. 21:08 <&Vittorio> "highport or landing berth Arthur?" 21:08 <&Arthur> "Let me have a chat and see where we'll be needed." 21:09 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Given that it's a formal summons, probably the office of the subsector duke. 21:09 <&Arthur> I assume that's on planet? 21:09 <~abudhabi> Yep. 21:10 <&Arthur> "Looks like we'll want a landing berth. Whichever port's closest to the subsector duke's offices." 21:10 <~abudhabi> 25k for the VIP berth. :V 21:11 <&Vittorio> "see if you can't get expenses paid then" 21:11 * Vittorio will book us a VIP berth with much grumbling and muttering 21:11 <&Arthur> "An excellent plan." 21:11 * Arthur starts making some calls to see if he can get their expenses paid, because damn this berth's expensive. 21:12 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Soc + Broker/Diplomat. 21:12 <&Arthur> !2d6: Needs more Soc. 21:12 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Needs more Soc.": (3+3). Total: 6. 21:12 <~abudhabi> Arthur: It's supposed to be expensive to weed out the riffraff. 21:13 <~abudhabi> If you can't pay that, you are riffraff. :V 21:13 * Vittorio shakes his head and will pay the damned fee 21:13 <&Arthur> Riffraff with an Imperial summons 21:13 <~abudhabi> That means you're not riffraff, and therefore can pay the fee. 21:14 * Arthur will hae to take this up with the relevant authorities in person, clearly 21:14 <&Arthur> *have to 21:14 <~abudhabi> You land. This is the posh section of the planet. A little worse for wear for recent orbital bombardment, it seems. 21:15 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Int/Soc + Admin to get your appointment sorted. 21:15 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: Making appointments 21:15 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Making appointments": (6+6)+3. Total: 15. 21:16 * Arthur is very good at making appointments with noblemen. 21:17 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You wave the summons in just the right way and get in ahead of the line. You've got an audience with the Duke, tomorrow morning. The secretary hints that you, and the others summoned, should perhaps dress more prettily than Traditional Spacer. 21:18 * Arthur will go shopping for suits, since our last set of fancy clothes had an accident. 21:19 <~abudhabi> FWIW, the invited are: Arthur, Vittorio, Luffy, Lucas. 21:19 <~abudhabi> Dogen and the other crew are not mentioned. 21:19 * Luffy wears his usual. 21:19 * Lucas gets a new suit...again 21:20 <~abudhabi> Combat armour? :V 21:20 <&Arthur> No. Fancy suits, not space suits. 21:20 <&Luffy> (for this sort of occasion , I believe last time it was a space jump suit) 21:21 < Lucas> No, just clothes. 21:21 * Vittorio will spend a day at the shops and buy a suit - a very expensive suit 21:21 <&Vittorio> ((how much would a really good suit cost?)) 21:22 <~abudhabi> Custom tailored or stock? 21:22 <&Arthur> We've only got a day, so I expect stock suits will have to do. 21:22 <&Vittorio> custom tailored if I can get it in a day 21:22 <&Arthur> Unless there's a really fast tailor around. 21:22 <&Vittorio> ((I can pay quite a lot)) 21:22 < Lucas> Stock for me. They are good enough 21:23 <~abudhabi> Really good stock suits go for 5k+. For a "tomorrow" custom tailoring job, that's on the order of 20k. 21:23 * Vittorio pays the 20K 21:24 * Lucas goes for the 5k one 21:24 * Arthur will get a 20k custom tailored one as well. Will have to take some money out of the trade fund for it of course. 21:25 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Are you making Luffy wear something other than his Vault Dweller special? 21:25 <&Arthur> Yes. He's getting a decent quality stock suit. 21:26 <~abudhabi> Decent quality is 1000. 21:26 <&Arthur> Sounds fine to me. 21:27 * Luffy refuses to wear a suit "I'm a uniform man, not a fucking lawyer" 21:28 <~abudhabi> (New dress uniform? :V) 21:29 <&Arthur> "Which why I got you a dress uniform instead of a lawyer's suit." 21:29 <~abudhabi> (Yeah, same price as good suit.) 21:29 * Luffy sighs, gives Arthur a look that clearly says "I wanted my Armour and Guns" and changes. 21:32 <~abudhabi> So. The next day arrives. You're supposed to show up at the palace. Since the main audience hall is open to air due to unfortunate events, a backup meeting chamber has been commandeered to host the function. 21:33 <~abudhabi> I assume you do not arrive late? :V 21:33 <&Arthur> Did the Duke not always want an open air audience chamber? 21:33 <&Arthur> We shall certainly make sure to arrive on time. 21:35 <~abudhabi> You are escorted in with due honors. It's really an audience hall in miniature - throne, carpet, some flanking bodyguards and aides. The Duke is seated on the throne. 21:35 <~abudhabi> Everyone, roll Edu/Soc + Diplomat. 21:35 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: EduDiplomat 21:35 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduDiplomat": (2+1)+1. Total: 4. 21:36 <&Luffy> !2d6-3-1: diplomacy fuck that shit 21:36 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "diplomacy fuck that shit": (4+1)-3-1. Total: 1. 21:36 <&Vittorio> !2d6+1-3+1 : edu Dip 21:36 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "edu Dip": (6+5)+1-3+1. Total: 10. 21:36 < Lucas> !2d6+1+1:EduDiplo 21:36 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "EduDiplo": (4+3)+1+1. Total: 9. 21:37 <&Luffy> (My version of diplomacy usually involves fast traveling projectiles, and putting holes in my apponent) 21:38 <~abudhabi> Vittorio and Lucas try not to facepalm as Arthur and Luffy appear to be ignorant of the proper forms of address, where to stand and other points of etiquette. The four of you bumble your way through introductions. The Duke of Lunion, Fyodor II Kim, does not seem impressed with your manners. 21:40 <~abudhabi> Duke: "Now then, let's get this over with." He stands up, has an aide hand him a gizmo of some sort, places the gizmo on the seat and presses a button. A hologram of a man appears. 21:40 <~abudhabi> Anyone want to roll Education? 21:41 < Lucas> !2d6+1:Edu 21:41 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Edu": (4+4)+1. Total: 9. 21:41 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: Education! 21:41 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Education!": (2+6)+1. Total: 9. 21:41 <&Vittorio> !2d6+1 : Edu 21:41 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Edu": (2+6)+1. Total: 9. 21:43 <~abudhabi> Lucas, Arthur, Vittorio: Hey, you know that guy! He's on some of the Crimp bills: Emperor Strephon Aella Alkhalikoi. This must be a personality emulator, since he pretty much never leaves the capital. 21:44 <&Vittorio> ((well, this just got interesting...)) 21:44 <&Arthur> ((Well, it can't be a message from him personally. It would require breaking the laws of physics)) 21:44 * Luffy is just standing at attention and watching a spot on the wall, oblivious to his surroundings 21:45 <~abudhabi> Strephon: "Attention, loyal subjects, heed this dynamically simulated message. This projection speaks with the voice and authority of the Emperor." 21:46 <~abudhabi> Strephon: "Captain Arthur, come forth." 21:46 < Lucas> ((Can these things be falsified?)) 21:46 * Arthur steps forward 21:47 <&Arthur> ((In theory. In practice it would require technology not commonly available in the Imperium)) 21:47 <~abudhabi> Lucas: What can't be? But like with currency, it's both difficult and harshly punished. Falsifying the Emperor's personality simulator would probably be a capital offense. 21:53 <~abudhabi> Strephon, looking at a holographic paper: "In light of your services to the Imperium during the Trojan Reach Insurrection of 1116, and your further efforts for the Imperial cause during the soon-to-be-crushed Neumann Technoseparatist War, We hereby grant you the patent of nobility and a fief of 10 square kilometers of spice-producing waste on the world of Romar. These grants to be confirmed by the Irid 21:53 <~abudhabi> ium Throne, courier transit permitting, within two years. In the meantime, they stand on the authority of the Duke of Lunion.." 21:55 * Luffy raises an eyebrow, while staring perfectly at the wall 21:56 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Any reaction? 21:56 * Arthur bows and expresses his gratitude. 21:57 * Vittorio is trying to work out if this is addressed just to arthur or to all of the crew (are we all noble now?) 21:58 <~abudhabi> Strephon seems adequately pleased with that. "Next, Captain Arthur's retainers, Luffy, Lucas and Vittorio. Step forth." 21:58 * Vittorio steps forward 21:59 * Lucas steps forward 21:59 * Luffy grunts at being referred to as a retainer, before taking a deliberate step forwards, and slamming his foot down at attention 22:02 <~abudhabi> Strephon: "In recognition of the services rendered to the Imperium in the self-same events mentioned - regarding Luffy and Vittorio - and the latter event - in regards to Lucas - you three are hereby granted membership in the Order of the Emperor's Guard, with all attendant privileges and duties." 22:03 * Vittorio imitates Arthur's previous actions and bows 22:03 < Lucas> Same 22:04 * Luffy looks around slightly confused, and looks pointedly at Arthur 22:04 * Arthur neural comms Luffy @Bow and express your gratitude@ 22:05 * Luffy stiffly bends stiffly forwards, before taking a step backwards and slamming his foot down 22:06 -!- Luffy is now known as LuffyCEG 22:06 <~abudhabi> Strephon: "Very well. That will be all. The trappings of your new stations will be provided by my loyal servant, the Duke of Lunion." 22:06 <~abudhabi> The hologram dissipates. 22:07 <~abudhabi> The knights get Soc 11. Arthur gets Soc 12. 22:09 <~abudhabi> The Duke provides you lot with grant/membership papers, and badges of office. 22:10 <~abudhabi> Arthur is a Baronet. 22:11 <~abudhabi> 10 sqkm of fairly decent real-estate would be quite little for a baron. 22:12 * Arthur thanks the duke as well 22:13 * LuffyCEG is still slightly perplexed, and just follows everyone else's lead 22:13 -!- LuffyCEG is now known as Luffy 22:13 <~abudhabi> OK, anyway, an announcement. The reason I said last session that I was hoping everyone would be here is because this is the last session of this game. I will be running a different game later this year, after a much-needed break. 22:13 <~abudhabi> To which you guys are invited. 22:13 <&Arthur> Whee 22:13 <&Vittorio> awesome